


Hero to Zero

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora would do anything to save Kairi. Even trusting a member of Organization XIII. He's warned but his reckless desire to retrieve his friends overrides everything else. Which is exactly why he never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> ^^ Please read at your own discretion!

"Is she _that_ important to you?"

Those golden eyes stare down at him with no emotion whatsoever. But they still manage to chill him to the bone. He just wants to take a step back, to get away from him. Yet his feet stay planted firmly on the ground and his hands balled into fists at his side. After all, the only way to go is past this man or into a Dark Corridor.

He doesn't flinch at the question and his bright sapphire eyes hold steady. "Yeah. More than anything."

The eyes of his companions are locked onto his back. It makes this all the worse. If this doesn't work then all three of them can be backed up to the cliff's edge. It's only them and the creatures this Nobody can summon. Not a fair battleground in the slightest.

Medium-length light blue hair sways over the Nobody's shoulders at the slightest of breezes. He doesn't move or make any notion of an expression other than blank and guarded. It's frustrating to the brunet as he waits for the response.

"Show me how important."

_Show?_ He doesn't know what he can possibly do to prove it. Those amber eyes seem to narrow slightly. Perhaps that's just wishful thinking on his part. From behind him he can hear the slight whisper of his companions.

"Sora..."

They don't know what he'll do. But they know he won't give up. _He_ knows he can't give up. Axel said they have her. Surely he's telling the truth in that regard – no matter what kind of enigma he is. Sora's body acts before his mind can truly come to an agreement on a plan. To be honest he has no idea what he's doing.

He lowers down into a kneel and presses one hand against the ground. The black fingerless gloves help to ease the ache of his body sulking downward. Retreating to his hands and knees, Sora lowers his head. Spiky, light brown hair helps to hide his face further as he pushes the words past his dry lips.

"Please."

It's as pleasant and lacking of emotion as he can muster. Inside he's raging. He wants to force this Nobody to take him to the lair where they're holding Kairi hostage. After all, if they have her then they must know about Riku. King Mickey _definitely_ does. Sora grits his teeth as the seconds pass by slowly. Every muscle in his body is tense with fear.

Saïx doesn't do anything more than he has. "So, you really do care for her. In that case – the answer is no."

Sora's head sharply lifts up as his brows furrow. "What?"

"Unless you come alone."

Donald and Goofy begin to protest – to say anything to convince Sora not to follow this man's demands. But Sora holds out a hand as he stands up. He doesn't even bother brushing off the dust of the earth clinging to his black pants. No. His eyes stay locked with Saïx's in a silent battle no different than the day not wanting to change to sunset.

"You'll really take me to her?"

Saïx pivots on his heel and calls up a Dark Corridor. The darkness springs forth from the deep blue ground. The tall Nobody gives a single glance over his shoulder and nothing more. He steps to the side and awaits Sora's decision. Of course, he knows _exactly_ what the Keyblade Wielder will choose. It's not hard to realize what a heart will decide in times of distress.

Panicking, Sora glances back toward Donald and Goofy. This is his last chance and he refuses to throw it away just because it might be a trap. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he willingly walked into something. He flashes a smile at his friends, "I'll be alright."

Sora quickly turns back around and hurries over to Saïx. He doesn't look at him, merely walks straight into the darkness with no fear. Saïx begins to follow after him before stopping. A glint flashes in his eyes as he partly swivels back toward the two that remain. Flicking his wrist and waving his hand, he summons not only Heartless but Nobodies as well. They yell out but it's too late. Saïx is already striding straight into the portal and letting it snap shut behind him – leaving them to their fate.

It feels as though they've been walking forever. He's disoriented and almost weak feeling. The darkness around him seems to stretch on forever to the point where he doesn't even know where he's going. He just wants to get to the destination. At some point Saïx moves ahead of him to lead the way, to which Sora is grateful at least.

Rather, he is until the darkness splinters away into light and he steps out of the corridor of darkness. Familiar, dark blue rock ravine towers high around him while crystals speckles the walls. The light from the dying sun hits those standing about the entrance and splinters toward him. Sora's eyes widen even while his brows furrow.

He's gone _no where_. He's still in Hollow Bastion. In fact, he's only a good two dozen feet away from where he had been moments before. Anger flares up through him as he spins around and flings his right arm wildly. The Keyblade flashes into his grasp as he glares up at Saïx.

"What's going on! You said you'd take me to her!"

Saïx gives the subtlest shake of his head – sending his pale blue mane swaying again. "I never said such a thing. You came to that conclusion yourself."

Sora holds out his hand, preparing to summon his Keyblade if Saïx doesn't comply. "But why are we back here?"

The thought of calling for his weapon's help vanishes the instant his back slams against the wall and it flickers away. The breath is knocked out of him as Saïx holds him in place with his wrists pressed together over his head. Saïx glares at him, hating everything this young man stands for and what he dares to rip away from the blue-haired Nobody. "Would you do _anything_ for her?"

Brows draw close together as Sora stares up at Saïx with nothing but confusion. Surely he's answered this question already. Sora can only muster a glare, "I said I would!"

At that, Saïx spares one hand to have it slide down Sora's chest. He pulls the hem of the jacket and shirt out from under the lip of his pants so he can dip his hand down in their place. Sora's eyes immediately go wide. He tries to get his hands free or even move his legs but with Saïx's hand maneuvering to where he touches his flaccid member, he stills completely. "W- What are you doing?"

It's a complete change in attitude as fear sinks in. Something Saïx is happy to see for the most part. His golden eyes stare into those sickeningly heroic blue orbs – eyes he hates so much. They remind him of a certain person, one that shouldn't have existed to get in his way more than once. One that shouldn't have made his only _friend_ stray from his desires.

"You said you would do anything for her."

"Let go of me!"

Saïx leans in close, his lips hovering over Sora's ear. "I wouldn't be too loud if I were you. Some are to be seen and not heard."

Sora rustles his legs, trying to kick at Saïx, but the latter sees this coming. Just then he wraps his fingers around Sora's penis and squeezes – a simple warning. It makes the brunet bite at his lip to stop the yelp before it gets out. He tries to catch his breath but Saïx refuses to leave him with a moments rest. The Nobody is quick to undo the sole belt that secures Sora's trousers and in a swift movement he has the pants around Sora's ankles.

"S- Stop it!" he hisses at Saïx. "What do you want?"

"Hmph, and I thought Roxas was dense."

That name hits Sora like a ton of bricks. It does the job of stunning his brain, unable to process that piece of information. Saïx takes the opportunity to brush his hand away from Sora's member and around to his butt. A second later and Saïx is worming his middle finger in between the warm cheeks.

"Aaah!" He can't help but let out a noise as the foreign feeling only increases as Saïx begins to wiggle his finger inside. "T… Take it out."

Saïx doesn't listen to the mumble and continues to work his finger to loosen the taut hole. Not gaining any ground, Saïx begins to slip a second inside. His gloved fingers begin to work in scissor-like motions in hopes of making it easier on himself. Beneath his ministrations, Sora groans as tears build at the corners of his eyes. "Stop, please."

This actually does make Saïx stop. He pulls his fingers out and straightens up slightly, seeming as though he's thinking. "Fine." He huffs before gesturing with a nod. "I'll let go of your hands. Put them on the wall and bend over."

Sora trembles as Saïx lets his wrists go. He rubs at them while he shuffles to turn around. Vulnerable is a rather large understatement, one that forces Sora to close his eyes. He's hoping that Saïx will just leave the second he's in place, believing that he will. Sora places his hands against the rock wall and finds himself grateful that he at least has gloves. He leans over and pushes his butt out into the open, something that has an unpleasant shiver race up his spine.

"Good. You can at least follow directions."

There's a rustling sound before Saïx grabs at Sora's hips. His fingers grip tightly at the flawless skin as he begins to press his erection between those pale cheeks. The tip of his cock only just touches into the small opening and Sora is yelling back at him. "S- Stop! Saïx please!"

But each word only makes Saïx tighten his hold and force himself in even more. He pulls only only a little before pushing in even more. Several inches later, he's fully inside of the brunet that pants and trembles beneath him. Those skinny legs of his shake while he keeps his head bowed. "Get out of me, please!"

Saïx almost finds it comical. He'll give the _hero_ exactly what he asks for. The blue-haired Nobody pulls all of the way out only to slam back into him with the definite slap of skin on skin. Sora's head snaps up and his eyes fly open. The silent shriek dies in the grasps of his throat as it closes, only a shrill groan breaking free.

That has Saïx only getting harder as he continues to thrust into Sora's ass, not sparing him in the least. The quick and long movements have Sora's voice disappearing, unable to do more than whimper and grunt. Even though his body can't help but adjust to the penis stirring up his insides – reaching deeper than Sora had even thought possible. Each thrust seems to take him in even more and hitting spots that have Sora's body responding subconsciously; as much as the latter tries to fight it.

The Nobody begins to slow in his movements and Sora can only think he's going to stop. It's all he has left _too_ think of anything that might distract from the feelings of that large cock into him again and again. Even while the initial pain is becoming numb, it's still unbearable in more than one sense to have Saïx draw out of him – feeling as though he'll be turned inside out – before Saïx thrusts back into him.

Saïx presses the toe of his boot onto the pants around Sora's ankles and the back of his shoe in the process. He stays inside of Sora as he spares a hand to lift Sora's leg, hooking his arm under the knee. The slender leg slips free from not only the shoe but the pants leg it was in and dangles from the crook of Saïx's arm. The new position not only allows Saïx to get into him better, but has Sora's own penis dangling freely with each thrust.

Sora spares a glance only to realize one thing and one thing only all over again. They're in the Crystal Fissure, right before the jutting cliff where Saïx had first appeared. While neither Donald nor Goofy are standing there, he knows that they and the others could come back this way in search of him. The fear of being found like this only makes it more enjoyable for Saïx.

It makes Sora tighten around him even as he continues to thrust. He grunts, almost approvingly, upon glancing over Sora's side. Despite acting as though he doesn't want this, his manhood can't help but get hard at the feeling of Saïx slamming into him and against the right spots every time.

Panting heavily, Sora tries to count the seconds – knowing this can't last forever. But it seems like it. Especially as Saïx's fingers dig into his skin as he gets closer to a climax. The pace speeds up and becomes far more erratic than before. As if the calm facade slips away at the thought of ecstasy so close. Sora clutches at the jagged rock only for it to be ripped out of his grasp.

Saïx lets go of his hip only to grab at his hair. He forces Sora to stand up and lean against him, even though the brunet desperately tries to fight against it. But with only a leg to stand on he ends up pressed against Saïx's chest. The latter reaches around and grabs at his chin, forcing him to look out over the horizon; castle, ravine, everything he was protecting.

Sora clasps one hand around Saïx's wrist while the other tries to make it down to cover himself. But it's too late. One last slam of Saïx's cock into that sensitive spot has his body reacting on its own. He clamps down around Saïx while a trail of white launches into his vision. Sora's eyes lock onto the stream he releases as it arches in the air before hitting the ground with a splat.

On the other hand, Saïx growls as he cums deep inside of Sora – not daring to leave a drop inside of himself. He even continues to thrust until he's sure he's satisfied and the boy is full of his warmth. Tears finally slip down Sora's cheeks as Saïx's voice reaches his ears.

"You can't save anyone."


End file.
